Learning Control
by Killing Frost
Summary: The struggle of two young women trying to find and control their powers, while finding and learning about themselves and their history.
1. Meet 1

Learning Control:   
Book I of the _Light and Dark Trilogy_   
By: Killing Frost   
(With creative aid from RubyMoon666)   
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm going to make this simple. This is a fic based in the future of Crystal Tokyo. It is about the new generation of scouts, two in particular. (You will find out who later.) It's the first of the trilogy, sort of an introduction. I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or any ideas taken from it. However, I did create the new generation senshi, so please do not steal them. RubyMoon and I have worked on them for years now, and...DON'T STEAL THEM! OR I WILL GO KAMIKAZE ON YOUR ASS!!   
  
@---/---- ----\---@   
  
A long time ago, there was a time referred to as the Silver Millennium. This was a time of peace and security, and time of smiles and laughter. All of the planets then within our solar system were inhabitable, and all were beautiful and admired for their special talents. There were eleven of them, including the sun.   
  
Not to be repetitive, but they were all respected and treasured places, full of a special beauty all their own. The Sun was the planet, or star, of life and light. It's people were of the gentle, but shrewd type who preferred worship to war. Their primary deity was Phoenix, whom you now call the Firebird, but has been and always will be none other than herself.   
  
Mercury was the planet of ice. They were an intelligent breed, more scholarly than the rest of them. Their libraries were notoriously known to be the best and most complete in the system. They worshipped Hermes, messenger and scholar of the gods, who was later adapted on Earth by the Greeks, and then the Romans.   
  
Venus was, of course, the planet of love. They were a peaceful people, rumored to be the most beautiful of the galaxy and very kind. The title of Aphrodite, also the chief deity, was passed down from queen to princess as a middle name, said to be an order from the goddess herself.   
  
Earth was a different place from all the rest. They worshipped all of the gods in equal standing, and were a chaotic people. War was common among them, a weakness that the other planets did not exactly appreciate, for their darkness left them open to temptation.   
  
Mars was the planet of fire, and worshipped Phoenix and Ares in equality. The Sun did not appreciate them because they claimed their goddess to be above the barbaric and cruel Ares, god of war. They were praised for their fighting skill and simple, but beautiful temples.   
  
Jupiter was the home of earth and lightning. A proud people, filled with love of their god Zeus, they were known for their fierce tempers and archaic ways.   
  
Uranus was the planet of air and seismic waves. They were a fierce, protective people, warriors to the end. Their god is still unknown to this day, although it is said to have been that they were not a pious people, and did not worship, acrediting all of their fame and glory to their own cunning.   
  
Neptune was the planet of water, and though you may say this is not different from ice, it is. It was a planet of poised, elegant people. Their music was the song of sirens themselves, a work of the gods.   
  
Pluto was the planet of time. Guarding the Time Gates were their chief job, and although it was a lonely, solitary task the king accepted it with pride and honor.   
  
Saturn, my own home, was the world of silence, death, destruction, and rebirth, even though few actually remember that. Basically, we were given what no one else wanted. We worshipped the Shinigami with what people assumed to be, little regard. However, that was not true. Our temples were many and well kept, and although regular masses were not widely attended, we worshipped in our every-day lives, by carrying on with life. Of the planets, we were most feared, even before the Uranians and Jupites. Our battle prowess was remarkable, as were our magickal powers. I am Camille Hotaru Bruja, heir to the throne of Saturn, daughter of Hotaru Tomoe, and I do not lie.   
  
During this time of peace, the Silver Alliance was formed, and an alliance was what it was. In the Before times there had been great enmity between the Inner and Outer Rings, and so we of the Outer Ring refused to kneel before Queen Serenity the First. The Inner Ring, which included Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, all swore fealty to the Moon, while the Outer Ring, which included Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and the Sun, despite all protests, swore an oath of alliance. If you don't know what the difference is, look it up.   
  
The Negaverse, a realm of decay and rot, broke free through the weakness in earth, as I'm sure you're aware, and took over through them. They attacked our worlds, destroying everything. Nothing was spared. Nothing. Entire planets lay in ruin, except for the Sun, which had withdrawn from battle due to personal ties. All of Princess Serenity the Second's court were reborn on earth, including my mother.   
  
Several foes were fought and defeated in that time, and then came the era of Crystal Tokyo, which is the time I live in. The senshi retired, no longer being needed in a time of peace, and chose either to become gods or become mortals. Mina and Raye, rulers of the planets Venus and Mars, respectively, decided to become goddesses, and are now worshipped widely, a habit which is encouraged by her majesty meatball-head. Ami, Lita, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna all chose to become mortals. My mother, Hotaru, and the princess of the Sun, Marle, were both killed in battle after the birth of their children.   
  
Now, let me explain. When I say their children, I mean that my mother slept with some guy, got knocked up, and ended up with twins, me and my brother, Andros. Marle also slept with some guy, no one knows for sure who, and gave birth to a daughter, Celeste, who is now my best friend as our parents were before us.   
  
Celeste and I have known each other for close to four years now. We're high school seniors at C.T. High, the public school there. We met in freshmen year, and although I love her dearly, she and I don't always see eye-to-eye.   
  
Enough about her, let's talk about me! I'm joking, I'm joking. I am not that conceited. I think. Don't ask my brother, though, he'd tell you otherwise. ('Course I'd say the same about him.) After my mother died, the Queen of all Ditzes put us in an 'orphan house', also known as an Orphanage! We spent a lot of time there, but never got adopted, mostly due to acting like demon-children. You see, nobody wanted to adopt two children, just one, and we didn't want to be separated. Notice the conflict in interests?   
  
Anyway, we stayed there until we were twelve, then got sick of it, and ran away. We stayed in the public schooling, but switched districts using a bit of trickery. My brother and I were too young to get jobs legally-- stupid age limit-- so I was forced to work as a hooker, or prostitute, if you'd like. I developed a web of contacts, which eventually led me to my brother's first employer, who paid him under the counter until he was sixteen, and went to work at Hot Topic. (Who'd have thought, my brother and fashion? No way!)   
  
I stopped selling myself once I was just about to turn fourteen. My powers-- yes, I have magickal powers-- had begun developing rapidly then, and I got into witchcraft and eventually learned a 'money spell'. Hense, why I quit. I no longer needed to fuck men for money. Yay. My brother also developed his own powers, although not superior to mine. I'm kidding again, actually they're about equal. So together, using magick and a few old-fashioned lies, we bought a house in the suburb close to our school, and gave ourselves the necessities.   
  
Soon after it was that I was invited to a huge birthday party by the evil pink *thing*, otherwise known as Rini, whom I had a few classes with and talked to only when forced. Still, I guess she wanted to show off her wealth or something, so she decided to be daring and invite me. I felt so honored. NOT!   
  
My friends and I all laughed about it, and Sonya, who I now know as Sailor Pluto, Setsuna's daughter, daring me to bring back a souvenir 'fit for a king.' I shit you not. So I showed up at the royal palace with my delicately caligraphied invitation, in my short leather mini and bitch boots, and the idiot guards _let me in_. I made a brief appearance in the ballroom, where the party was being held.   
L   
et me tell you, I felt like I was trapped in a bag of cotton candy. It was disgusting! Everything was *pink*! Not normal pink, mind you, but some outrageous *cotton candy pink.* Bleck. To this day, it makes me wanna barf. Princá¨ ess Cotton Candy herself bounced up to me immediately, and I gave her my present, which was a package of gum. She liked it. It was pink.   
  
I shook my head and left the taffeta queens to themselves. Wandering down the hallway, I found a relic room, which I now know contained things belonging to the senshi of past. Sort of like a museum display. Except in the palace.   
  
A case caught my eye, and after reading for a moment, I figured out that this stuff had once belonged to my mother. There were older things, like the henshin wands from the 21st century, and then newer ones from Crystal Tokyo times. You could tell. They were made of crystal. Suddenly aching to have just a small piece of my family history, I cracked the glass with my mind, which set off an alarm. Oopsies.   
  
I heard running footsteps, and quickly threw the old henshin devices and jewelry into my huge purse. The door swung open, and in a sudden panic, I vanished myself. With no destination in mind, I landed right where I'd started, but it was long enough for the guards to have came and went. I breathed a sigh of relief, then vanished again, reappearing a ways away from the palace, and only a few blocks from home.   
  
I couldn't believe it. I stole from the royal house! It was so laughable, I had to, so I did. I sat down on a park bench and laughed my ass off. Blinking back tears, I reached in my bag and grabbed whatever came first.   
  
In my hand, sat a heavy pendant set in plain silver. Hm. The crystal was like nothing I'd ever seen. Maybe it was once of those plastic things with foil underneath? I didn't know. The jem was silky smooth, indicating careful carving. It was a deep purple, like the color you'd find in the night sky, but swirled through with black. I tapped it, and noticed that it gave the same resonance as a precious stone. Holy fuck. Someone paid top dollar for this.   
  
Suddenly behind me, further in the park, I heard the harsh cries of a woman in terror, and the angry yelling of a man. Before I knew it, my feet were flying one in front of the other faster and faster. My voice left my mouth in a whisper, but it was enough.   
  
"Cosmic...Saturn...Power. Make-up!" I felt as though the night, the darkness itself had come and wrapped itself around me like a blanket, and I was stunned at how warm and alive it felt, not at all like I'd envisioned so often. I was still running, but my shoes were different, bitch boots no longer. No these were still boots and still black, but they were delicate and pointed at the toes with stiletto heels, and went all the way past my knees.   
  
For an instant I berated myself for running to this persons aid. I didn't know them. I knew better, growing up on the streets and all. Still, part of me argued, if I didn't do it, who else would. I burst into a clearing, saw the woman, saw the mugger, knew what was happening in an instant. The switchblade in his hand gleamed beautifully in the moonlight, and like someone had possessed me, I yelled out words foreign to my tongue.   
  
"Saturn Rings, surround!" Circlets of deep violet color wrapped around him, and the power-- my power-- held him in place. The woman saw me, and began babbling words of thanks, but rudely I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, lady. Get out of here while you still can." She jumped into action and picked up the contents of her purse quickly, then ran off down the path, her heels clicking and scraping loudly in the live silence of the night.   
  
"Listen you psycho bitch, I didn't do nothin, ya hear!? Nothin!"   
  
I'm sure, I thought dryly, but let him go none-the-less. However, using telekenesis, I kept the knife. As soon as he left my power began fading, and I was exhausted. "Camille?" Came a hesitant voice from the bushes. I recognized it as my brother's in the same instant the power left my body completely. I felt weaker, exhausted, and confused. As my body sank to the ground Andros's arms came around me to hold me up. "What happened?" He asked.   
  
"I don't know. I don't even know..." I murmured. There was a question I wanted to ask but my jaw seemed to be too tired to work even that much. Andros knew though and answered anyway.   
  
"I felt your energy suddenly flare. Cammy, you okay?"   
  
I was drifting off faster than anticipated, and couldn't answer. A second before the sweet darkness-- those little glimpses of what death must be like-- descended on me, I thought 'What the fuck is going on here?'   
  
@---/---- ----\---@   
  
Read, review, and be ready for more. That is all I ask.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Meet 2

Learning Control:  
Book I of the _Light and Dark Trilogy_  
By: Killing Frost  
(w/ creative aid from RubyMoon666)  
  
AN: I was very pleased with your response to the last chapter. Okay, well not really, but oh well. Anyway, in this chapter we will learn of Celeste's tale, and...that will be all. Pretty much. Enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and all the respective companies having claim on it. New characters, however, were created by me and therefore belong to me. If you steal them, I will have to hurt you. Sorry if I seem very violent in these disclaimers, but I'm very...strong in the belief that what you create should be yours, not anybody's who wishes to use it.   
@---/---- ----\---@  
  
Alrighty, you've already heard Camille's version of 'the beginning,' quote-unquote. Thanks to her for telling you the gist of it. That means I don't have to. Oh goodie. If you haven't guessed by now, I am the infamous Celeste Chere, daughter of Marle Chere, princess of the kingdom of the Sun, and heir to the Negaverse. Gasp.   
  
How is this, you ask. I shall tell you. My grandmother, the evil Queen Beryl, glamored herself to look like a beautiful maiden, and entrapped the heart of Solaris the Third, my grandfather, and the once-king of the Sun. She then seduced him, got with child, and left to have her baby, never to be seen or heard from again. A few months after the baby was born, the child turned up on the doorstep of Queen Serenity the First.   
  
The Queen, being the kind-hearted soul she was, took in my mother, Marle, and adopted her as her own. Later they discovered her parentage and was returned to her rightful kingdom, the Sun, where she was given the title of princess. As Marle grew older she ruled in place of her father, who was steadily dying from illness. She was also chosen to be the carrier of the Phoenix crystal, a necklace which kept the wild deity from unleashing her flame upon the people.   
  
Then the Negaverse attacked, everybody died, and blah-de blah-de blah. You know the rest.   
  
Marle got knocked up somehow, (I think it was a one-night stand), and had me! The beautiful, wonderful, stunning, smiley-- and I think I'll stop flattering myself now, because I'm beginning to blush.   
  
Then Marle died, I got placed in foster care, and got bounced around from place to place until I ended up in Crystal Tokyo. Ah, what a refreshing city. Supposedly the home of purity and beauty, and yet one of the most degraded cities I've seen yet. My foster parents were the Hilltons, Mary and Craig, and also a little brother-type thing, called Eric. Eww.   
  
They took me in, made me their daughter, and surprisingly kept me. I was enrolled at the local high school there, and was quickly taken under the wing of some people I wished I had never associated with. Commonly known as Lindsey, Rebecca (just-call-me-becca), Kerri, and Joney, otherwise known as Jonicha. Blah.   
  
Now, not to be a gossip here, but let me tell you a little bit about them and just exactly why I didn't like them. Lindsey was anorexic, whose behavior was encouraged by her mother. Rebecca was an idiot who chewed so much bubblegum, she got TMJ. Kerri was a slut, (actually all of them were), and wore way too much hairspray, and Joney was depressed to the point of psychoticness. (Today Joney dwells in a watery grave from when she drove herself and her BMW right off a cliff.)   
  
It was awful, but who was I to complain. I had friends; I was adored; I fit in. What more could a girl want? Did I mention I was on the pom squad? Don't worry, sometimes, it seriously scares me too whenever I think back on it.   
  
Anyway, things were going along relatively well, until one fateful day. The phone rang the instant I got home from school, and I rushed to get, thinking it was Becca, calling to discuss outfit plans for the school dance on Friday. Guess what? It wasn't!   
  
So this voice comes over the line, "Hello. Is Celeste Chere there?" The voice was sort of floaty and transparent, like it was the wind speaking.   
  
"Yeah. This is," I said while inside I was thinking, 'Who the hell is this?'  
  
"I'm Lady Cornelia DuVant. Her Majesty, the Queen, has invited you to your cousin, Princess Rini's sixteenth birthday celebration. Formal--"  
  
I interrupted her. "My cousin?"   
  
"Yes, your cousin. Your mother, Princess Marle, was NeoQueen Serenity's adopted sister, aunt to Princess Rini, and therefore, you, as the daughter of Princess Marle, are the niece of NeoQueen Serenity, and cousin to Princess Rini. Now, as I was saying, formal dress is required, and an invitation is on its way in the mail to your house. We're looking forward to seeing you, Princess." The woman hung up then with a click that sounded deafening in my ear.   
  
The world had narrowed down to a fine point, like a tunnel, and all I could think was, 'I'm royalty?' Of course I had always known. People had always marvelled over me being the last of the Chere line, looked at me as though they expected to see my mother's legacy stamped on my forehead. I had just never considered it before. Now I guessed I had to.   
  
A day later my invitation arrived. It seemed a small and trivial thing, however it wasn't. It was going to change my life forever. The envelope was plain paper, colored a simple manilla. My name and address were written in calligraphy, but the return address was stamped on. Classy. But I suppose it made mailing things easier. Inside was a small card, also manilla, filigreed in some sort of pinkish-brassy color. It gave all the details, and I had Mary take me shopping. God, she was so excited, even more so than me!   
  
The night of the celebration I showed up there wearing a slim, powdery blue, silk number. It showed off my figure to a great advantage, and I adored it. The shoes were low-heeled strappys, which I had chosen deliberately in case I wanted to dance. The door attendant asked for my invitation, and I gave it to him. A moment later he nodded and let me in. I followed the crowd to the ball room, and was blown away.   
  
It was huge! And minus the pink decorations, it actually would've been gorgeous! However, with the pink, it made me feel like I was stuck inside of a pepto bismol bottle. Nauseating thought. I saw Rini right away and suddenly recognized her from around school. No duh, I thought to myself. She fit right in with the decor. Her hair was in its traditional style, but the dress she wore was white, made of some heavy material, with pink lace in spots. Gross.   
  
I plastered on a big, fake smile, and walked up to her. "Happy Birthday, Rini!" I called. She squealed like a pig, and hugged the life out of me. Ew. "Celeste, I'm so glad you came! So mom finally got a hold of you?"   
  
"Actually, her secretary did." I rolled my eyes, slightly, but smiled nonetheless.   
  
"Oh yeah, DuVant. She can be um....what's the word again?...Oh yeah, a bitch. Sometimes she can be a real bitch." Rini twirled the end of her odango a la Brittany-style, and shrugged. A greedy light filled her eyes then. "Did you bring me anything, cuz?"   
  
"Oh, sure." I held up the present bag I'd been carrying. It wasn't that big, because all I'd gotten her was a cd and some perfume. Hey, I barely knew her! How was I supposed to pick a good gift?! "Thank you!" She cried, and acted all surprised, but I knew she wasn't. She took the bag, and walked off and put it on a table piled high with presents. Then some guy walked up to her, and they started dancing. I shrugged mentally, and grabbed a glass of champagne from a waiter who was walking by.   
  
It tasted vaguely like strawberries, and bubbled down my throat like soda would. I ended up wandering off after being paid no notice, and in the midst of my wanderings, I heard an alarm going off. Huh. I was curious, so I went to check it out. A group of palace guards ran past me, and I followed from where they came from.   
  
I found myself in a dimly lit room full of talismans and stuff, with one broken case. Ooh. Someone was being bad. I shook my head and looked around at the stuff. It was all old senshi memorabilia. Neato. Maybe my mom's stuff was in here somewhere? I decided to look around.   
  
I did find my mom's stuff eventually, and a key pad to open the case. I just had to figure out the code. It was pretty easy, really. Come on, the royal family are ego-maniacs. So I punched in SILVER CRYSTAL. Guess what? The lock snicked open, and I took out my mom's stuff without noise. Quickly I stuffed it in my bag, then decided I better get out of there before somebody caught me.   
  
Upon arriving back home, and locked in the solitude of my room, I studied each object individually, and found that all gave off a certain hum of energy which seemed to be answered in me. Oh well, I decided, I'll deal with it later.   
  
@---/---- ----\---@  
  
AN: REVIEW, PEOPLE! I'm not used to getting so little reviews. Come on, I need support here! I'm co-dependent! Help!   
  
  



End file.
